<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Prince and the Healer by Between2Dimensions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140828">The Prince and the Healer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Between2Dimensions/pseuds/Between2Dimensions'>Between2Dimensions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki series, Marvel Universe, Protective Loki (Marvel), Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Between2Dimensions/pseuds/Between2Dimensions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki finds himself trapped by the TVA (time veriance authority)<br/>He battles with his ownself to let go of being a villain and become a hero.<br/>But, while at the TVA's base he finds a most intriguing Asgardian woman.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Sigyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Prince and the Healer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Middle of Knowhere<br/>
It seems that my destiny is bent on me NOT dying, and it is a destiny that I do so enjoy. Went to earth. Thought I would rule the mortals as a benevolent god. The truth is that it didn't work out all that well for me. So now I find myself in the middle of nowhere.....no, no LITTERLY in the middle of Knowhere. There comes a time when I find myself asking should I continue fighting a battle a have no chance of winning, for no reason but my own selfish desires. Or should I change my path to become something other than what the galaxy sees when they look upon me. There comes a time when you have to make a choice, and my choice. Starts here.</p><p> </p><p>  It was a windy on Knowhere. The back alleys were filled with suspicious looking characters. It was there that Loki appeared, in a flash of blue light. His hands were chained and his mouth muzzled. He looked around at the scenery and rose his eyebrows. He then walked with a princely strut.<br/>
Vanishing the tesseract.<br/>
No one batted an eye at seeing a man with a green cape in chains, baring a muzzle. He strutted down the street until he found a ship repair ward. He gingerly stepped over a man who had been knocked  unconsious from a fight.<br/>
Nothing out of the ordinary here.<br/>
This was a place where the fittest or smartest survived.<br/>
Loki walked over to a scrubby looking man fixing a small ship. The man had a blow torch and pliers he just seemed like the kind of person Loki needed to meet right now. Sense he couldn't speak, no thanks to the muzzle. He tapped the man gently with his foot. The mechanic looked up lazily at Loki.<br/>
"NO!! I'm not undoing your chains, deal with it!" The mechanic snapped, resuming his work.<br/>
Loki looked at the floor as sparks flew from the mechanics blowtorch.<br/>
Foolish mortal.<br/>
Loki HATED feeling this vulnerable, the only thing he could do with his hands chained was put illusions over himself, which was very unhelpful given the circumstances.<br/>
Loki stood there while the mechanic worked for some time, then proceeded to clang his chains together repeatedly.<br/>
*CLANG*<br/>
*CLANG*<br/>
*CLANG*<br/>
*CLANG*<br/>
*CLA-<br/>
"UHHH, ALRIGHT!!! I'll get you out of your chains as soon as I'm done here." Said the frustrated mechanic. "For the right price of course."<br/>
Finally...mortals there all the same. Predictable.</p><p> The mechanic kept to his word and realized Loki from his bonds and muzzle, in exchange for a medallion that Loki had found on Thanos ship, it was worth very little Loki had painfully found out when he'd tried to sell it. The mechanic had said something about bribing some woman with it, to woo her no less.<br/>
Oh, what thick skulls mortal men have, that he thinks he can buy the girl into her loving him, it will work not.<br/>
Oh, and what do you know about wooing women? nothing. who's the fool now Loki.<br/>
I don't believe I ever asked your opinion!  Loki snapped at his conscience.<br/>
Thor was the always the one that women loved, not YOU, no woman has ever cared for you that way and never will.<br/>
Like I care.<br/>
Don't lie to yourself you know you care, deep down in your frozen JOTUN heart.<br/>
"SHUT UP!"  Loki yelled out loud by accident.<br/>
A big brute with hairy arms drew himself to his full hight.<br/>
"What did you say...toothpick!" The brute growled.<br/>
"Nothing that would appeal to your....self I assure you." Loki said carefully.<br/>
The creature didn't seem convinced, but he lumbered back to wariest he came.<br/>
Thank the heavens for my silver tongue.<br/>
He was still sore from the last time he had enraged a hulkish beast. Everything was going according to plan.<br/>
Loki had been on Knowhere for a few days, cheating with his magic at gambling and what not causing mischief among Knowhere's dishonorable citizens. He planed on leaving the calamitous planet....head...whatever Knowhere realy is. Loki strutted down the streets with a little dance in his step. Gracefully stepping over brawls in the streets. Nothing broke his jigging stride...until.<br/>
*Whack*<br/>
A sharp wave of electricity shot threw his body causing him to vibrated. Then he crashed to the ground and all went black.</p><p> </p><p> Loki opened his eyes slowly. His head and neck throbbed. He tried to get up but couldn't. It was then that he realized that he was bound to a chair his hands were encased in metal. To keep him from using magic no doubt. His mouth wasn't muzzled at the very least he had that to be thankful for. There was a blinding light above him, a table before him. It didn't take Loki long to realize this was an interrogation of some sort. Across from him sat an older man dressed in black. Loki's own clothes had been replaced with a grey t-shirt with red letters spelling TVA.<br/>
Huh, TVA. It sounds like a sickness.<br/>
"You know why your here." Boomed the stranger. It was more of a statement than a question.<br/>
"No, but I am most confident that you're going to tell me." Loki said with a sarcastic smile.<br/>
"Huh, well it looks like were going to need to keep an eye on this one. I don't like the look of him he's too...relaxed."<br/>
Loki realized that the stranger was talking to a woman at the far end of the room.<br/>
"You came from an alternate time frame." The stranger said bluntly.<br/>
Loki raised an eyebrow.<br/>
The stranger sighed.<br/>
"I am Justice Peace, head of the TVA, the Time Variance Authority. Our job is to cut off all alternate time lines, and to....make sure that the ones responsible for changing certain time frames are....properly delt with. You see, you are living an alternate life of your original self. Your original self is dead, killed by the hands of the Mad Titan Thanos."<br/>
Loki's eyes widened at that. Everything this mortal said sounded like hogwash, but he was the god of mischief and lies, he knew full well that the stranger wasn't lying.<br/>
"You, in all reality should not be here because YOU are dead. What you live now is another version of your past self."<br/>
A bit much to take in frankly.<br/>
"The tesseract was never supposed to land at your feet, it was to be taken to Asgard's vault. You were to be taken to Asgard's dungeons." Justice Peace leaned forward in his chair.<br/>
"I would very much wish you would get to the point of all this." Loki said nodding at his binds. "After all there's no way that I could have created an alternate time line, so please enlighten me as to why I'm here."<br/>
Justice peace leaned back in his chair, his beady blue eyes zeroing in on Loki's.<br/>
"This alternate time frame has opened the door to one of our most feared advisories. And sense the Avengers ARE the one's responsible for all of this, they should be the ones to fix it. Unfortunately, they are disbanded at the moment. Plus, we need someone who is clever, a trickster if you will, our adversary  is extremely  clever. We will need someone who is equally....crafty to pin him down. You WILL work for us and stop him."<br/>
"And what if I say no." Loki said knocking his head.<br/>
"I'm afraid you don't have a choice." Justice Peace said slowly. "And we will have to restrain your use of magic."<br/>
"You can't force a god to work for you." Loki growled.<br/>
"I'm afraid we can." Justice Peace whispered.<br/>
Loki smiled.<br/>
"I'm going to burn this place to the ground." Loki said calmly still smiling.<br/>
Justice Peace got up from his chair.<br/>
Loki just looked over lazily. Then he winced, his hands had been in shackles for so long that he had cuts around his wrists, he still felt sore from being hulk smashed. A cut raked across the side of his face. He hadn't realized how much it hurt until now.<br/>
Justice Peace pressed a button on his wrist, and the binds holding Loki to the chair released. However his hands were still bound. A small grey chip had been inserted into Loki's right wrist, he knew that it restrained his magic, he felt it.<br/>
"Marshall's, Phillips." Called Justice Peace.<br/>
Two armored men walked into the room.<br/>
"Take our guest to the healer."<br/>
The two men grabbed Loki and pushed him to the door.<br/>
"Oh, and mischief. Don't get any ideas about hurting anyone here or escaping. If you so much as think about using magic that chip on your wrist will light you up like a christmas tree."<br/>
"A truly comforting thought I assure you." Loki said with sarcasm and a quirky smile.</p><p>The armored strangers lead Loki to a surprisingly calm room. Warm light came from a tasseled lamp. Cream colored walls made an almost relaxing atmosphere. Loki was directed to set down in a cushioned chair and then the men left him alone. The door clicked shut behind them.<br/>
Locked, of course.<br/>
He was supposed to meet the healer.<br/>
Probably some creepy old woman that has no business  poking at my wounds.<br/>
The door clicked and the door opened and a clocked woman entered the room. A grey hood covered her head.<br/>
Yep, creepy old hag.<br/>
Loki sighed.<br/>
The woman walked and took a seat in the chair set before him. When she had sat down she threw off the cloak and hood, making Loki stared with wide eyed. She was very very much NOT an old hag, but a beautiful young woman. She had blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. She was so soft, so delicate....<br/>
"So what's your name?" She said with a voice like honey.<br/>
"Loki." Loki stated blankly.<br/>
What's wrong with me, stop looking at her like that you stupid Jotun.<br/>
"Well Lucky-" the woman begin.<br/>
"Loki." He repeated with a growl.<br/>
"Oh, I'm sorry." Said the woman apologetically, she looked nervous and shy.<br/>
"M-my name is Sigyn." She stuttered slowly.<br/>
Loki rolled his eyes at her.<br/>
Well, she will be easy to scare off. I just might be able to get out of this place after all.<br/>
" How long is this going to take mortal, my patience is running to it's end." Loki growled.<br/>
The woman looked at him a moment then grabbed him by the collar of his TVA shirt flinging him out of his chair. She stood up on her tippy toes tho she still had to look up at him. She locked her now fiery blue eyes into his.<br/>
Loki looked back in shock.<br/>
"That depends how long you make this." She said pocking him in the chest. "And another thing." She whispered. "I'm not mortal.....Maybe you shouldn't test my patience." She was a good foot shorter than him. He had a hard time understanding how such a shy woman had such a fiery spirit.<br/>
Loki chuckled.<br/>
"Oh, I like you." He said with a mischievous smile.<br/>
Sigyn released Loki and sat back down front of him. She was back to her shy self again. She was so gentle carefully undoing his wrist binds. Then she wrapped her hands around his wrists and soft gold light appeared from them. A feeling of relief filled Loki's body and he let out a soft moan. She was so careful and gentle when she worked.<br/>
"Your Asgardian." Loki stated.<br/>
"Yes....how did you know that?" Sigyn said bewildered.<br/>
"Your magic is Asgardian as is your name."<br/>
For a minute she looked impressed.<br/>
"So tell me...Sigyn what is an Asgardian doing so far from Asgard?" Loki questioned.<br/>
For a minute she looked suddenly hurt.<br/>
"You don't know?" She asked<br/>
Loki looked at her confused.<br/>
"Asgard was destroyed two years ago." She sighed.<br/>
Loki looked down. Just how much had he missed.<br/>
"Are you....ok?" She asked softly.<br/>
"You...you used to live there to....didn't you?" She gently touched his shoulder. He looked up at her. He didn't quiet understand this...Sigyn, she was so overly nice to him.<br/>
"Why are you being so nice to me all of the sudden?" Loki questioned.<br/>
"Healers a friendly and worry about others by nature." She said matter of fact."But it is best not to anger us."<br/>
"Why are you being nice to me? YOU still didn't seem to answer that." Loki said frustrated.<br/>
Sigyn looked into Loki's eyes.<br/>
"Because someone hurt you, and your scared. I want to help you."<br/>
Loki felt a sudden wave of anger.<br/>
"I'm NOT scared of ANYTHING, or ANYONE. I don't have fear."<br/>
Sigyn kept looking at him.<br/>
"Maybe, but it's in your eyes." She whispered.<br/>
How...how can she see, she has only known me for five minutes and knows more about me then those who l've spent thousands of years with.<br/>
"You foolish, mewling, meddling--" Loki snarled.<br/>
But he was cut off when she threw her arms around him wrapping him in a hug. Completely destroying the delicate balance of the tricksters brain. And throwing him into a state of utter bewilderment.<br/>
A hug? What are you mad? Why are you HUGGING ME?<br/>
She nestled herself into his chest.<br/>
Loki was at loss of words and loss of actions.<br/>
"I uhhh." For once his silver tongue failed him.<br/>
Then Loki felt metal around his wrists. He flung himself out of her grasp, and saw that he was once again chained. She had hugged him so she could slip the hand cuffs back on. Of course why else would she have done it.<br/>
Note to self; #1 don't fall for affection.<br/>
How could he have been so blind. Was he realy THAT desperate for affection that he would except it from a stranger he dosen't trust?<br/>
"I'm sorry, but that was the only way I could have put them on you." Sigyn said as she looked down. She looked truely sorry. "I umm put a spell on them so they won't hurt you anymore." She said timidly.<br/>
Loki scoffed.<br/>
"Sorry....why be sorry? You don't know me. YOU KNOW NOTHING YOU PATHETIC WOMAN!!" Loki spat. His words were like the venom of a cobra whom was tread upon. He looked down at the woman enraged. She looked at him in shock. Then the door clicked and the guards came and lead him away from the healer.<br/>
Loki was forced to help the TVA, being zapped a couple times in the proses for being stubborn. But at the end of the day they trusted Loki enough to let him roam about most of the HQ without hand cuffs. Mainly because they were furnished with so many guards, and he had his magic suppressed. He was walking about, taking in this most annoying organizations HQ. He looked for a library but found none.<br/>
It's as if the barbarians don't even know how to read. Can they not appreciate good literature ?<br/>
Loki then walked past the healers room, when he heard sniffs. Loki stopped. And his curiosity got the better of him. He approached the door. It was ajar slightly. Loki gave it a nudge, then pushed it open. His eyes widened in surprise. The healer was on the floor, on her knees crying. Part of him wanted to turn away, part of him wanted to growl at her, and yet part of him....wanted to comfort her. Before he knew what he was doing he was at her side kneeling down. Her whimpering stopped short, she looked up at him with red confused eyes. Then they were filled with anger.<br/>
"What do you want." She snapped.<br/>
"I'm simply checking up on you for amusement." Loki said smoothly.<br/>
Liar.<br/>
He saw her face twist in anger then look away again.<br/>
"Please leave me alone." She whispered.<br/>
She's hurting. Leave her alone like she says, or make it worse for amusement.<br/>
I don't what to make it worse.<br/>
Then leave her alone.<br/>
I don't want to, somethings not right.<br/>
You don't care about her and she obviously dosen't care about you, leave her NOW!<br/>
NO! Its my fault she is hurting.<br/>
Why do you care. Mere days ago you would have enjoyed seeing her suffer.<br/>
NO, I'm...different know. I will make one exception to do the right thing.<br/>
Sigyn looked up at him with glaring eyes.<br/>
Loki looked into her red eyes and then looked at the floor. He began to fidget, playing with his hands.<br/>
"I'm.....I am sorry for that....comment." Loki struggled through the apology. Sigyn didn't look convinced.<br/>
"So, the Trickster can apologise." Sigyn said doubtfully.<br/>
"Yes, it was wrong for me to call you pathetic, although I must say you do utterly confuse me Asgardian." He gently spoke.<br/>
Sigyn looked up at him, meeting his gaze.<br/>
"I am rather confusing arn't I?" She soothed. "Thank you." Sigyn whispered.<br/>
Loki knocked his head at her. "For what?"<br/>
"I heard it isn't in your nature to ask for forgiveness."<br/>
Loki rolled his eyes. "Normally no, although you TVA agents are annoying me by how much research you have done into my personal life."<br/>
"Sorry" Sigyn shrugged.<br/>
"It's alright." Loki soothed.<br/>
Curse Odin's beard for what this woman is doing to me.<br/>
Sigyn looked at him confused. "You are much different from what I have heard about you in stories, Trickster."<br/>
Loki gave her a mischievous smile. "Well, maybe you shouldn't believe everything you read." He said in a smooth joking tone.<br/>
A smile brushed her lips.<br/>
Why AM I being so nice to her?<br/>
Then her smile disappeared.<br/>
Oh, no I did some thing wrong.<br/>
Sigyn walked behind Loki and place a hand on the middle of his back.<br/>
"Argh." Loki winced. Sore so sore. Pain wrenched up and down his spine. His spine was still slightly damaged from being smashed into the ground by the hulk. Then he felt the pain start to fade. He looked over his shoulder to see Sigyn healing it.<br/>
"How did you know?" He asked intrigued.<br/>
"I'm a healer. I know when someone is hiding pain."<br/>
"Thank you." Loki whispered.<br/>
"For what?" Sigyn asked innocently.<br/>
Loki chuckled. "I do believe we have be down this path before healer."<br/>
A guard stepped into the room.<br/>
"Loki, Justice Peace wishes to see you." He boomed.<br/>
"No!" Snapped Sigyn.<br/>
Both men looked at her in surprised.<br/>
"Tell Peace that I'm healing him right now, and he is just going to have to wait until I'm done. Clear!"<br/>
The guard nodded.<br/>
"Healers" he grumbled and disappeared.<br/>
Loki had heard rumors that healers got touchy and defensive of their patient when healing. He just had a hard time believing she would do that with him to.<br/>
Loki rose an eyebrow at her.<br/>
"What?" She asked annoyed.<br/>
Loki made a face.<br/>
"Huhhh. Ok I said that because I don't want to be using my magic for nothing. I want to make sure you are fully healed." Sigyn informed him.<br/>
"Why were you crying earlier?" Loki asked out of the blue.<br/>
She looked hesitant, looking at the ground and avoiding eye contact.<br/>
"I...I've just been having a hard time...here. Don't worry about it I doubt you would be interested in my troubles."<br/>
"Quite the contrary healer, I am very much interested in what troubles you." He said softly.<br/>
Sigyn gave him a small smile.<br/>
"Well, it's just that I lost my home. The home of my...our ancestors. All of it's gone, the golden palace the statures, the libraries, the courtyards, the bifrost. Everything I've ever known is gone. Now the little of what remains of our people are mere peasants living in a fishing town on Midgard. How far we have fallen, it is devastating."<br/>
Loki looked at her thoughtfully.<br/>
"I never thought Asgard would fall. But, I must confess I don't miss it except for it's libraries. Despite my having grown up there, it has never truly felt like home." He sighed. "But, I sense that is not all that troubles you."<br/>
Sigyn stopped her healing magic on Loki's back and came around to face him. She leaned close to him looking him sqare in the eye.<br/>
"I hate it here." She stated bluntly.<br/>
Loki narrowed his eyes at her.<br/>
"This place these people. Well least to say there is no proper judgement. And now I agreed to help them they won't let me leave. They treat me not much better than you. Despite  the countless times of me having saved their lives. They trample all over me."<br/>
She pulled back from Loki.<br/>
"Then why are you still here?" Loki inquired.<br/>
"Because  I have nowhere else to go." She sighed.<br/>
"You don't have family?" Loki asked curiously.<br/>
Sigyn looked at the floor. Her hands balled into fists.<br/>
"No, my parents, brother and my betrothed Theoric were killed by the frost giants." She growled with hate.<br/>
"Oh." Loki looked at the ground. He was treading dangerous ground.<br/>
"They were killed by your kind!" Sigyn growled.<br/>
Loki's head snapped up.<br/>
"What do you mean my kind?" He asked cautiously.<br/>
Sigyn laughed.<br/>
"Don't think I don't know what you are Prince Loki. I'm a healer. I was specifically a healer for the royal family. I've had to heal your lazy tail more than once before meeting you here. But, of course you don't remember that. You Ignored anyone lower than yourself including the one who saved you countless times. I KNOW your a frost giant." She spat sharply.<br/>
Loki looked as if he swallowed his silver tongue.<br/>
"However, you have been nice to me here in this place." She gazed at him.<br/>
"Well, thats good to know you won't try to slit my throat." Loki said nervously.<br/>
Sigyn's gaze was still icy with hate but she did calm some by the comment.<br/>
"Why tell me all of this?" Loki asked.<br/>
"Because I need your help to escape." She declared.<br/>
Loki looked at her thoughtfully.<br/>
That will help both of us.<br/>
But, she hates frost giants she could turn on you.<br/>
But, we both need each others help as much as I hate to admit.<br/>
"Ok healer. You have a deal. I help you escape, you help me escape, we both get out."<br/>
Sigyn nodded.<br/>
"You had better go see Peace before we both end up with magically suppressed ."<br/>
Loki quirked a smile and strode Sigyn's office. </p><p> </p><p>Justice Peace marched around the room. "Now we have leads the our adversary  has means to attack tonight so we must be ready for anything. We need everyone pulling their own weight. Things could get messy. But, we have no choice but to fight. Our goal is to take down The Conqueror. Then we will see what comes next."<br/>
An utterly bland speech a assure you. He LITTERLY has no plan at all.<br/>
Although, it would be a perfect time to escape....<br/>
"Agent Loki are you listening?" Snapped Peace.<br/>
"Only in heart." replied  Loki with a smile.</p><p>After Peace was done with his King of the Coop speech. Loki rushed into Sigyn's office. Sigyn was reading and nearly threw her book when Loki stormed in the room.<br/>
"Tonight we can escape tonight." He stated in a hushed tone.<br/>
Sigyn's eyes went wide.<br/>
"-The Conqueror thing is supposed to attack the base tonight." Loki continued.<br/>
Sigyn jumped up from her seat.<br/>
"This couldn't be better timing." She smiled. </p><p> </p><p>As Justice Peace said the Conqueror did attack the base.<br/>
*BOOM*<br/>
*BANG*<br/>
"Healer, come on!" Loki shouted, dodging the missiles from the large black fidget ship. Sigyn looked around nervously, fallowing Loki to the best of her ability. All of the other agents were fighting the black aliens that launched themselves inside the base. Snarling and gun shots sounded from everywhere. Loki turned around looking for his companion, but she was nowhere in site.<br/>
Leave her, get yourself to safety.<br/>
Loki shock his head.<br/>
No, she could die.<br/>
Why do you care? Leave that cursed female.<br/>
Loki looked at the chaos around him and at the smoke of gunfire. Then he narrowed his eyes.<br/>
NO!!<br/>
He ran into the chaos looking for the Healer. He looked down hallways and open rooms. But no sign for her. Then he heard a snarl coming from a few rooms down. He ran down the hall to the room from which the sound emitted from. There was a black alien of a brutish nature. He had Sigyn pinned to the wall with his hand wrapped around her throat. Loki also noticed that Sigyn's left leg was twisted at in awkward angle. Not thinking twice his launched himself at the beast thrusting his daggers into the brutes throat. The thing shrieked, and let go of Sigyn, making both of them crumple to the ground. Loki pulled his daggers from the beast and jogged over to Sigyn as she lay gasping for breath. Loki put his hand on her shoulder. Her scared eyes looked up at his own.<br/>
"Loki?" She breathed. "You you just saved my life."<br/>
Loki looked at her calmly but felt the urge to smile. Then he saw her leg.<br/>
"Can you walk healer?"<br/>
Sigyn looked at her mangled leg.<br/>
She tried to stand but she fell back down. Loki swooped his arms around her to stop her fall.<br/>
"I..I don't know" she trembled. Her whole body trembled.<br/>
"Ok, come here." Loki soothed, but grabbed her gently under the arms so she had no choice. Then hoisted her to her feet. He threw his arm around her so she could lean into him like a make shift crutch. Another bang sounded from not far off, making Sigyn tremble.<br/>
"It's alright healer I'm here." He softly said, pulling her closer to him for reassurance, which surprisingly calmed her.<br/>
Your getting feelings for her, STOP it now.<br/>
OH, JUST SHUT UP!!  Loki silently snapped a his consensus.<br/>
Sigyn laid her head on his shoulder. She wheezed softly. She was a lot weaker than Loki had thought. He looked down at her, then brushed a lock of hair out of her face to get her attention. She looked up at him weakly.<br/>
"You're to weak to walk, healer. Will you let me carry you." He asked nervously.<br/>
There was a hint of mistrust in her eyes, but it vanished when she saw the look of concern on Loki's face. She nodded. Loki pulled her up into his arms and she laid her head on his chest, the top of her head brushing his neck. He carried her through the base in that manner, everyone was to busy fighting to notice anyway. Dodging several close missiles they made it to the ship docks. Loki chose a sleek, black,streamline ship. He opened the its door, which slide up for them. He sat Sigyn down on the floor of the ship. Then she began to stir.<br/>
"Mmm.. Loki?" She asked weakly.<br/>
"Yes healer."<br/>
"You're taking me with you?" She looked up at him.<br/>
"Yes, you're to weak to go on you're own." He said turning to the cock pit of the ship.<br/>
"Hmm...good. I don't what to leave you." She stated sluggishly, then she fell into a healing sleep.<br/>
Loki looked at her in surprise. Then with a smile on his face he plopped down in one of the two pilot seats. Launching the ship out of the hanger and into space. It wasn't long before the battle and base were long gone. Loki looked behind him at Sigyn as her Asgardian body healed itself. He looked at the other pilot seat next to him. Then he looked back at Sigyn.<br/>
"Yes, Sigyn I am taking you with me. And I sense many, many adventures ahead for us. Just you and me, love."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This ISN'T OVER. Im writing a full length sifi book right now. But when I have time I will write more. And I WILL be making corrections soon to sorry for any mispells or formatting probs. Achive is aggravating me at the moment!<br/>I am also an artist. Cheek out my page on  https://www.deviantart.com/between2dimensions<br/>Thank you sooo much for reading this my dear Marvel lovers.<br/>See you soon, feel free to drop comments and kudos.<br/>-Between2Dimensions</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>